


The Madman's Response

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: Fictober 2018 [10]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: Murdering his superiors is only the beginning.Kimblee reflects on his life choices during Ishval.





	The Madman's Response

The crime was discovered relatively quickly. After all, it was an explosion to rival the Flame Alchemist’s. Kimblee walks out of the building, hands up, a beatific smile on his face. Inside the building, the corpses of the generals who had been stationed in Ishval line the walls. MPs surround Kimblee almost immediately, and he follows them without any hesitation. He knows what he did. Murder of your superiors was something generally frowned upon.

“Do you think this troubles me?” he asks them as they led him away, but there is no response. Kimblee simply smiles.

***

“Solf Kimblee, do you have anything to say for yourself?”

Kimblee smiles from the stand, his hands bound in the special handcuffs made for Alchemists. “Do I have anything to say for myself?” He chuckles. “Do you think this troubles me? Do you think it bothers me, what I did? What you’re planning on doing to me?”

“Do you truly feel no remorse for your crimes?”

“What crimes? They were  _ weak _ . It’s not my fault that they wield no true power, that they died when confronted with real ability.”

There are shocked murmurs from the crowd, but they don’t bother Kimblee at all. There is a plan in place. This is all a part of it.

“If that’s all you have to say, we find you unanimously guilty.”

The crowd titters in excitement. Everyone knew it was coming, even Kimblee, but it is still shocking to hear.

“And what is my sentence?”

“Life in prison.”

Kimblee’s grin grows, stunning the audience. “Excellent.”

The gasps are all the response he needs.

***

Prison is a grim, dark place. Grey walls and no windows, bars along the doorway. Kimblee goes straight to solitary, no one to speak to him. The guards appear every so often, leaving trays of food. He eats as best he can, though his hands are still bound by the ridiculous manacles.

“Do you think this troubles me?” he calls after the guards one day, but he receives no response. This is fine. He is fine. There is a plan, and he won’t be here forever.

***

He loses all sense of time in the dark little cell. Occasionally, he’s removed for a bath or a few precious moments of sunlight. His hair grows longer, greasy. He’s alone. His only comfort is the small shard of red he keeps concealed from the guards.

“Do they think it troubles me?” he asks, quietly. The shard never responds. He doesn’t know why he expects something different. All he wants is for the plan to be put into motion. It is dark, and every moment alone drives him deeper into insanity.

“I think it does,” he murmurs quietly.

 

There is no response.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
